Pourquoi finir comme ça ?
by Shemi night elf
Summary: Bas... euh... le cadeau que je te devais Skully, lis la si tu veux. J'espère que tu aimeras, je peux toujours faire une suite. Sinon: toi, oui toi. Je te vois hésitant derrière ton ordinateur. Pourquoi hésite tu ? AH, je comprend tu joue hordeux et je porte un nom "allianceux" bas... ici nous somme en zone neutre, tu n'a pas à avoir peur, je ne te tuerais pas... encore.


_Ses yeux bleus nuits se sont posé sur la personne qui avait jadis été son amant pour ensuite se voiler pour l'éternité. Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol._

Sous les mètres de neige du Norfendre, deux petites taches bleuter trahissait la pureté abondante. Deux, billes bleu pâle, deux sphère que le temps n'avait sus abimé. Soudain une min jaillis et un corps suivit. La couleur de peau blanche passé montrait que la personne était morte depuis longtemps, ses mouvements n'étaient pas raides mais ample. Ses cheveux blond presque blanc avait jadis eu une couleur blé éclatant, mais plus rien ne montrait que cette personne avait été rayonnante.

Son regard se posa sur la mer blanche l'entourant, il lui semblait avoir perdus quelque chose, une chose plus ou moins importante. Elle leva la tête et regarda le ciel obscurcis par les nuages et se souvint, le roi, le Roi-Liche. Sa voix n'était plus, mais elle le sentait encore vivant au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se leva difficilement, fit un pas, vacillât et tomba tête la première dans la neige.

* * *

_Elle écarquillât les yeux jusqu'à s'exorbiter alors que le corps tombait à ses pieds. Elle releva la tête s'attendent à mourir comme la femme qui avait tenté de la sauver mais rien ne vint._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut haletante chaque seconde pour reprendre une respiration difficile. Une larme coula sur sa joue pour atterrir sur ses draps. De sa chambre elle voyait la lune haute dans le ciel. Depuis combien d'année devrai-elle se souvenir de se jour ? Se que cette femme avait-dit, était-ce vrais ? Tout en pensant à ceci, la lune demeurait muette, elle la narguait. Et la jeune fille se mit à pleurer tout les larmes de son corps.

Son ami, qui de l'autre côté du mur l'entendait pleurer ne fit rien, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et puis, elle refusait de lui avouer cette peine.

* * *

_Elle eut froid, elle eu envie d'hurler de tout son cœur, elle avait l'impression que son âme n'était plus à elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouvât face à une armer de mort, et à leurs chefs, son chef. Le Roi-Liche !_

Tantôt elle marchait, tantôt elle titubait. Non pas de fatigue, les morts ne la ressente pas. Mais plutôt de désespoir. Qu'allait-elle faire, si elle avait-été renier par le Roi-Liche, elle n'tait plus rien, mais elle ne pouvait pas se suicider. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des taches plus loin, une ville ? En avançant elle y découvrit des ruines, une ancienne cité détruite bien avant la venue du Roi-Liche. Elle trouvât un pan de mur encore debout, s'assit et ferma les yeux…

_-Ashar'al ? Ashar'al ? Où es-tu ?_

_-Je suis là Kori. « La fillette sorti de sa cachette et souri au nouveau venu. »_

_Il ferma les yeux et souris à l'enfant. Il était plus grand qu'elle, de pas grand-chose mais plus grand quand même. Ashar'al ouvrit ses grand yeux nuit et regarda le ciel tout en récitant une prière à la lumière. Elle y croyait vraiment, elle aimait y croire. Lui, n'y croyait que pour ses parents, sa lumière à lui était devants ses yeux._

_-Kori ?_

_-Oui, Ashar'al ?_

_-On se mariera un jour ? Sous la pleine lune, avec un ciel replie d'étoiles ! « Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit de toute ses dents »_

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la neige menaçait de devenir tempête. Une larme avait coulé de ses yeux privé d'éclat de vie, elle avait d'ailleurs glacé aussitôt. Se nom… c'était vraiment le sien ? Elle soupira mais rien ne vint, même pas le petit nuage blanc. Elle se releva et parti en quête d'un abris le temps de la tempête.

* * *

_Elle tomba à genoux, les larmes ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Tout ça, tout ça, c'était vraiment vrais ? Tous ses morts, toutes ses personnes hurlant, fuyant, mourant, ce n'était pas plutôt un cauchemar ?_

Ses larmes repartirent de plus belle, elle hurlait. Elle hurlait comme se jour là, comme le jour où elle s'était pour de bon mit à dos Mérissa. La douleur physique que l'ont subit est-elle pire que la douleur mentale ? Belore était dans l'encadrement de la porte la regardant avec un air de pitié. Thunia releva la tête et lui hurla de sortir. Pour une fois il ne bougea pas, mais il s'avança. Comme elle se jour là :

_Thunia, à terre hurlait à la jeune femme de se lever, que le combat n'était pas fini. Quand elle releva la tête et vit Mérissa danser au milieu du sang et des cadavres en rigolant. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être si irrespectueuse. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça aux gens qui s'était battus pour leurs peuple._

_-MERISSA !_

_-Oh, l'asticot. Tu ne les a pas rejoins ? Tous ses péons… ils sont stupides, ils se battent pour une cause perdue. Ils devraient mieux fuir, ou… comme toi prendre des pigeons en bouclier. « Elle se mit à rire, un rire cristallin qui l'avait toujours démarquer des autres »_

_-Tu… tu… tu ne pense… quand même pas se… se que tu viens de dire si ?_

_-Si l'asticot. Je le pense._

_Thunia n'en pouvant plus se leva, lui sauta dessus et lui décochât une droite. Dans sa main se trouvait justement le collier que portait la jeune femme. Elle le lui avait donné avant e mourir en lui disant de ne jamais le perdre. Se collier était en fait un héritage de sa famille. Il contenait la puissance d'Elune d'après les légendes anciennes. Tout se qu'elle sût, c'est que Mérissa n'a pas du tout apprécier._

Belore la pris dans ces bras lui murmurant des mots doux. Lui promettant que tout irais bien.

Il fessait chaud se jour là, Belore avait décidé de rendre hommage à se famille et Thunia l'avait suivie. Elle voulait voir cette jeune femme avait eu une tombe et justement au détour d'une allé cimetière, deux tombe en ruine avec un symbole étrange l'attendait. Il y avait écrit dessus :

Ashar'al Sifflebrise

A mon amie, ma confidente, ma presque sœur, repose en paix, que ton âme ne subisse plus leurs tourments. Ma ranger favorite.

Lor'Themar Theron

Et :

Komar'el Brillesoleil

A notre ami de toujours, j'espère que ton humour et tes chansons ferons autant plaisir à nos amis et compagnons mort qu'elle le fessait pour nous. Repose en paix.

Vereesa Coursevent

Ashar'al… cette femme était sous ses pieds, elle pouvait enfin la remercier. Elle pleurait non pas de tristesse mais de joie.

* * *

Elle continuait sa route, seule jusqu'à se que la mort veuille la prendre pour toujours. En attendant, elle retrouverais se qu'elle avait jadis été.


End file.
